


You bleed the magic out somehow

by Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: Downworlder Alec, F/M, Half shadowhunter, M/M, Minor character death in chapter 4 and later as well, Warlock Alec, half warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet/pseuds/Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet
Summary: Alec wakes during the night without Magnus. When he finally wakes in the morning he and Magnus are both different.Originally called I don’t know what to call this but it’s a malec story





	1. I don’t know what to call this but it’s a chapter

Alec walked out of the bedroom he and Magnus normally shared.

"Magnus where are you?" He shouted into the warlocks home.

There was no reply. Alec growled. Where could he have gone? Alec thought.

"Magnus?!"

"In here," came a muffled reply from the kitchen.

Alec huffed and started walking towards the kitchen. Once he entered he instantly regretted coming into the room. The blistering white light had blinded Alec. He raised his hands to save himself from the bright light but it soon returned to normal.

As he lowered his arms he felt a slight tremor wave through his body.

"What was that?" Alec asked looking around for the familiar glittery warlock, who also happens to be his boyfriend. "Magnus?"

He finally spotted him standing in the cupboard. "What are you doing?"

"Looking," Magnus stretches up to reach the top of the tall kitchen cupboard, "for some ingredients."

"Okay," Alec raises an eyebrow. Although it wasn't odd for Magnus to be needing ingredients for a potion for one of his clients. It was just odd that he was doing it in the kitchen and this late at night.

"Well while you do that I'll be going back to bed. Trying to sleep," he directed the last part at Magnus.

Alec yawned and stretched. Why did he feel so tired all of a sudden.

It was probably just because he had a long day.

Alec shuffled back into the bedroom, missing the smile that had graced Magnus' features.

Alec found the bedroom's door and opened it back up. He then slammed it behind him and fell onto the bed promptly closing his eyes and letting darkness take him.

Meanwhile Magnus looked down at his bare arms and smiled thinking of how tomorrow will go down.

Alec drearily opened his eyes. He braced his head as a splitting headache, hungover almost, set in. He didn't know why because he was most definitely not drunk last night. In fact he's only ever been drunk once and that was all Magnus' fault.

He slowly sat up and looked over at Magnus. He gasped. Firstly because Magnus was still in bed asleep and secondly, and most importantly, Magnus had runes on his arms!

Alec reached across to Magnus and shook him awake. Magnus bolted up and looked around for any sign of an emergency before seeing Alec and the time.

"Oh shit," Magnus swore, "it's almost midday and no one bothered to wake me up. What if I had an appointment today and it was really important!" Magnus waved his arms around in the air.

"I don't think that's what you should be worrying about," Alec said as calmly as possible.

Magnus looked at him and then stared into his eyes with shock clearly written over his face. He brought his hand up to stroke Alec's face but instead changed his mind and grabbed Alec's arm.

"What is it Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Well," Magnus said, "Ive got runes, you've got runes and there the exact same," Alec nodded clearly seeing this. "I've got cat eyes," Magnus let his glamor that covered his eyes down, "and you've got cat eyes."

Alec leaps off of the bed and races into the bathroom. This can't be right, he thought I can't have cat eyes that's not possible.

He checked the mirror and saw the yellow cat eyes. He didn't believe it. He looked three more times to check that he wasn't seeing things. But he wasn't. He actually had two cat eyes, the exact same as Magnus's.

As he was staring at his reflection, Alec hadn't noticed Magnus sneaking up on him.

"Well I think I know what caused this at least," Magnus says.

Alec turned to face Magnus. "Well what did? Is there a way to reverse it? Because I really don't want cat eyes."

"We can't reverse it," Magnus says as calmly as he can.

It apparently didn't calm Alec down at all as Alec had slammed his fists down on the mirror.

"But I know how it's happened," Magnus continued ignoring Alec's little tantrum, "my father asmodious can control my body when I'm weak,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling weak?" Alec asked turning to face Magnus.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. Now he can control my body, which I'm guessing he did, and he probably did a spell to do this."

"What is this exactly, because it can't be as simple as giving me freaking cat eyes and you marks," Alec said pointing to his eyes and the marks on magnus's arm.

"Right. I think he did a spell to make you half warlock and me," Magnus paused here, "half Shadowhunter."

Right ok so now I'm some half-Downworlder and half-Shadowhunter. The perfect mix. Alec thought.

"Perfect," Alec growls out, "just perfect."

"Calm down before you set the bathroom on fire or something," Magnus says in a soothing tone with a hint of humour in it.

Oh right I can do magic now can't I, Alec thought, maybe I'm also immortal.

"Sorry," Alec mumbles. "Is there anyway to get rid of the eyes."

"You can't get rid of them but you can use a glamour. Just think about how you want your eyes to look and concentrate then they should be back to normal."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on them being brown again. He opened his eyes again.

"Good job."

Alec smiled. He actually got to use magic.

"We should probably tell the others about this," Alec says.

"After we have lunch," Magnus says snapping his fingers and probably making some food appear in the dining room.

Alec rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Alec looked down at his phone to see that he has a lot of messages from one particular Parabatai. He read the most recent one which was from 2 minutes ago.

Jace:Alec! Where are you!? We are going to go looking for you if you don't answer in the next 5 minutes.

Alec started to furiously type out his reply to jace's message.

Sorry I just slept in. I'm coming to the institute now. Got something really important to tell you.

He finished typing and sent it.

"Magnus! Where are you!?" Alec shouted.

I wonder why he's taking so long? Alec thought.

Magnus appeared in his glittery fashion.

"Sorry had to make sure nobody could see the marks. It's literally impossible to cover them. How do you possibly do it?"

"A magical thing called sleeves," Alec said in a voice of wonder. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"How about we portal there?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded his head and Magnus stared to twirl his arms in the air to create a portal to the institute.

Once made they stepped into. Feeling the familiar pull of the portal they let it whisk them away to their new location.

They appeared on the other side of it and were greeted by the smiling faces of the Shadowhunter crew. This group consisted of Isabelle Lightwood, Clary fray, Jace Herondale and Simon Lewis.

The first one to speak was jace. "Where have you been? We've been so worried that you were kidnapped by a demon or something," he grumbled.

"Asleep I already told you," Alec replied, "but that doesn't matter because we've got something important to tell you." Alec looked over at Magnus saying the last part.

"What are you two finally getting married?" Isabelle asked.

"No. It's more important then that," Magnus says pulling up his sleeve to show them the runes.

Silence fell over the group of shadowhunters and vampire.

"But…how?" Clary begins to ask.

"We should probably go somewhere else to talk. Because we're being watched," jace says looking around at the rest of the institute.

Magnus pulled down his sleeve again as the group made their way out of the institute. They continue to walk the streets of New York trying to find a place to talk.

"Why don't we just go to my apartment? It's not to far from here," Magnus asks.

They all decide then that they would go to his apartment instead of wondering around the streets of New York for a couple of hours.

Once they arrived everyone started to bombard Magnus with questions.

"Stop." Alec said.

They all looked at Alec, who had taken down the glamour from his eyes, and gasped.

"I really don't understand what's going on here," Simon says.

Isabelle glared at him and simon closed his mouth.

"I'm guessing this happened last night?" Jace asks.

Alec and Magnus nodded their heads.

"I think we should sit down then while you two explain," jace says looking between his Parabatai and the warlock.

They walk towards the couch and sit down with Magnus and Alec left standing as they walked behind the group.

Jace leaned forward and placed his elbows onto his knees and rested his chin on his hands. "Explain."

Alec looked at Magnus and said "I think it's better if you explain because I still don't really understand."

Magnus started to explain everything that had happened the night before and then in the morning, taking away his glamour to show them his eyes.

By the end of the long explanation everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"Alec do you know what this means?" Isabelle asked.

Alec shook his head not understanding what she meant.

"Our parents hate Downworlders, they will freak out when they find out that their son is half warlock."

I didn't think about that at all. They'll disown me even more then they already have.

Alec was aware that everyone was staring at him expectingly waiting for a response of any kind.

"They already hated me for being gay, so at least now they have got another reason to hate me," Alec said.

"Wait does Magnus have all of the same runes as you Alec?" Simon asks.

Alec frowned. Why would he ask that.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Alec says.

"Well you and jace are Parabatai so…?"

Oh no. Magnus raised his shirt to check that he didn't have the Parabatai rune and sighed with relief when it wasn't there.

"Ok that's good," jace says, "because I did not want to be Parabatai with Mr glittery over there."

Everyone glared at jace and he put his arms up. "What it's already bad enough being his Parabatai," he points to alec.

As everyone laughed clary got up and sneaked over to Magnus with her stele in hand. Before the stele hit his skin, Magnus had whirled around and grabbed clary's stele hand stopping her from drawing. But clary had more training and she whipped her other hand from beside her taking the stele and drawing an itatze on his skin.

"Ow what was that for?!" Magnus shouted holding the area that she had drawn on.

"Seeing if we could draw on you with a stele."

"Well it worked are you happy?" Magnus said. Alec looked at him and could see the flames dancing behind Magnus' eyes.

"I think it's a good idea that you all go home now," Alec said looking around at the group sitting on the couches.

"But…" clary started. Alec shot her a glare in which it told her to shut up before she got into anymore trouble.

Everyone got up and briskly walked out of the apartment leaving magnus and Alec alone together (we can be alone together yeah, I'm not sorry).

Alec turned to Magnus and opened his mouth to talk but Magnus cut him off.

"It's not your fault Alec. You can't control what your friends do."

"I know but they shouldn't have done that."

Magnus walked over to Alec ,who was now sitting on the couch, and brushed his lips across his forehead. He then walked towards the bedroom and entered leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.


	2. I’ve got troubled thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as the other chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Alec looked out of the window and noticed it was now dark outside. He got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. 

Magnus walked into the kitchen behind Alec and said “why don’t we go out tonight.”

Alec turns around and looks at Magnus. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Magnus questions.

“Because I have absolutely no control over my magic,” Alec says walking up to Magnus.

Magnus face becomes one that of understanding as he nods his head although saddened.

“Well then tomorrow we could work on that.” And with that magnus walks out of the kitchen again leaving Alec to make himself some dinner.

——

“Wake up sleepy head.” Alec sleepily felt his shoulders being shaken. Alec slowly opened his eyes blinking away the sleep.

“I’m,” Alec yawned “awake.”

The mattress shifted signalling Magnus getting off of the bed. Alec blearily gazed over to find Magnus already in the bathroom applying his glittery makeup all over his face.

He chuckled slightly before looking at the time. It was already 9am! Alec will be late and the others would start looking for him again if he doesn’t move now!

He threw off the sheets and ran into the bathroom before a voice, more specifically Magnus, cut him off.

“There’s no point. I already told everyone you weren’t going shadow hunting today,” Magnus said laughing slightly at shadow hunting.

“Why?” Alec turned to look at the glittery man he shared a room with.

“Because,” Magnus said, “we were going to work on your magic today.” Magnus placed his makeup down and looked at Alec.

“Don’t you remember we were going to do that today?” Magnus asked.

Alec had forgotten all about that until the memories of everything from yesterday hit him. He was now half warlock.

Alec walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He sighed. He still had the cat eyes. He closed his eyes and concentrated on them being normal and very much not catlike.

Alec turned around to go get clothes for the upcoming, exhausting, day. He walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. He picked out his clothes for the day which were black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.  
Magnus walked out of the bathroom as Alec threw on his shirt. “Tell me when your ready, I’ll just be making breakfast,” Magnus said.

He then walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Alec heard some pots and pans being clinked together as Magnus made breakfast for them.

Alec then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen sneaking up on Magnus and kissing him on the cheek. 

Magnus twirled around gracefully and kissed Alec back but on the lips. Alec surprised accidentally let some blue sparks out. Exasperated he pulled away from the kiss and blushed. 

“You’re going to have to control that mister,” Magnus said smiling. “First rule of magic, never lose control of it.”

“What! You!” Alec shouted.

Magnus placed a finger on Alec’s lips to shut him up and Alec stopped any further arguments against Magnus. 

“Now let me finish making breakfast, as you have rudely interrupted me to use some magic,” Magnus said grinning.

Alec turned away and made his way into the living room where he started to watch some television. He sat there for 15 minutes before Magnus came out with two plates of breakfast. This breakfast was, as said before, two full plate of eggs and bacon with toast.

Alec got up from his comfortable sitting position on the sofa and grabbed a carefully placed plate from magnus’s arms. 

“Thank you,” Alec said. He then walked back to the lounge and sat down starting to eat his food with Magnus sitting next to him.

——

“Finished?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded his head in response. Magnus clicked his finger sand the plates were now gone off of their laps and in the kitchen sink now ready to be washed.

“How ‘bout,” Magnus said getting up, “we go practice some of that magic. Since you now have a full stomach.”

Alec put both feet on the floor and pushed off of the couch leaving him standing next to Magnus. They then walked into the huge library.

“This is where we will be practicing. Since all of my spell books are in here,” Magnus said moving his hand over the spines of some of his older, dustier books.

He turned away from all of the books and clicked his fingers summoning a plastic cup into his hands. He placed the cup down onto the table in the middle of the room.

“Before we do the cup. I want you to summon a flame in your hand,” Magnus said. “To do that you will have to try and channel your magic and summon it into your left hand.”

Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic and could feel its core. He then made it run like liquid through his body and concentrated on making it a blue fire in his left hand. He opened his eyes back up and smiled. He had done it. He looked at Magnus who was also smiling but he had lost his concentration with the flame and it extinguished from his hand leaving behind a whisp of smoke.

“Try again,” Magnus said.

So Alec got started again at concentrating the magic into a flame in his hand this time he kept it up longer and worked quicker since he knew what to do.

“Good job.” Magnus said. “You can now try to turn that cup into a different colour.” 

Magnus then Whispered under his breath “this would be way easier with Ragnor.”

“I heard that!” Alec said laughing at magnus. “Now how do you change the colour of the cup?”

“Just like before, with the flame, you have to imagine the cup and make it a different colour,” was magnus’s reply.

Just as with the flame, Alec closed his eyes and imagined the cup as it was. He then felt for his magic and imagined the red cup as a purple cup.

He opened his eyes and saw Magnus beaming at Alec. Alec then looked at the cup and was surprised to see that it actually was the exact same purple he had thought of.

Alec walked over to the table and picked up the cup and held it in his hand staring at it like it was not meant to exist. 

“I’m surprised you even managed to do that on your first try,” Magnus said.

Alec took his eyes off of the cup and directed them towards his boyfriend. “Well maybe I’ve seen you do spells a lot.” He shrugged.

“It’s not that-” Magnus stopped talking as two loud knocks had come from the front door.

They both looked at each other confused as to who that could be before heading to the door to let whoever it was in.

The knocks never stopped coming until they opened the door in which jace clumsily fell into the apartment.

Jace quickly pulls himself up off of his stomach and back onto his feet.

 

“That would’ve been funny if you didn’t look so serious,” Alec said.

“Yes. You’re parents are here and they want to see you and Magnus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this on a slight cliffhanger and I didn’t have anymore ideas after this. :(


	3. And the self esteem to match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I recently finished reading qoaad and it was amazing! Ahhh!

Magnus paced around the living room. He had been doing this for 5 minutes now and didn’t look like he would stop any time soon.

Alec tore his eyes away from Magnus and looked at his Parabatai. “Why would they want to see both of us?”

“Let’s just hope it’s a nice family lunch” Magnus says sarcastically.

“I don’t know about that, it seems important,” jace replied.

Magnus now looked at Alec and they both shared a look of worry. 

“I think it might be best that we go to the the institute then,” Magnus said. “Assuming that is where they are.”

“Yes they are at the institute,” jace replied.

Alec nodded his head and got off the couch he was sitting on and reached out his hand to help jace get up. 

“I think it’s a good idea that we portal there Magnus,” Alec said looking at his glittery boyfriend.

Magnus nods and then waves his arms around in the air creating a blue portal to the New York institute. Alec approaches the portal behind Magnus and walks in. Feeling the familiar pull of it taking him someplace else.

He appears on the other side just outside of the institute with Magnus and jace walking out after him.

They look around and see a distressed Maryse and Robert Lightwood standing together at the entrance. The group head to the door where they are greeted by the Lightwood parents ushering them inside and towards Alec’s bedroom where jace leaves them and goes to clary and Isabelle who were waiting inside the institute furiously whispering about something.

Once inside Robert tugs Magnus’s sleeve up to reveal the Shadowhunter runes.

“So it is true then,” Maryse says looking at Alec.

Magnus grabs back his arm and rolls his sleeves back down to cover his runes.

“What do you mean?” He asks surprised.

“You know what we mean,” Robert replies scowling.

Alec crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s not his fault.”

“Yes it is. It’s his fault that our son is half downworlder,” Robert says.

Alec’s fingers start to spark and the lights in the room flicker. “No it’s not,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Then what turned my son into a monster!?” Robert shouts.

“He’s not the only one who was affected by this,” Magnus says trying to calm Alec down. “Think about it. Why would I force the person I love to become something others will hate? And give more reasons for his parents to hate him even more.”

“Yes but you had a good reason to make him immortal if you really do love him,” Robert says spitting at Magnus.

“If I had the choice I wouldn’t make anybody immortal,” he pauses to take a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, “Especially the people I love. I have lived for hundreds of years and watched so many of the people I love grow old and die. I don’t want Alec to go through that.”

Robert stands still in shock with his mouth hanging open. Maryse makes to move next to her ex-husband before deciding not to.

“What?” Alec whispers surprised.

“Now that that has been cleared what do you want with us,” Magnus says clapping his hands and smiling like nothing had happened.

“Well before Robert decided he would start ranting,” Maryse says glaring at Robert before looking at the two boys, “the clave has found out about the both of you and your little secret.”

“How!?” Alec says to nobody in particular, “it only happened yesterday night.”

“What do you mean it only happens two nights ago?” Maryse says before pausing and continuing, “You have been missing for 3 weeks Alec, supposedly sick as Magnus had said,” Maryse said confused.

“3 WEEKS!?” Alec and Magnus shout at the same time.

“But how could he have done that?” Magnus whispers, again pacing the bedrooms floor.

“Who?” Robert asks.

“My father. He can control me in my moments of weakness. But only for a few hours at a time. But 3 whole weeks is not possible,” Magnus explains.

“Who’s your father?” Maryse asks.

There’s several loud bangs on the bedroom door and everyone turns around and looks at it. They look to each other and Alec walks to the door turning the handle and opening it. Clary walks in exasperated.

“The clave are here,” she says, “they’re here for Alec and Magnus.”

She looks at the two boys worried. 

“Go out the window,”Maryse orders.

Magnus runs to the window and pulls it open. He then climbs out of it with Alec following close behind. Maryse closes the window as they climb out and the people left in the room exited.

They dropped to the ground and ran. They ran as fast as they could away from the institute and the clave.

Magnus pulled into a street and stopped at the entrance to a brightly lit bar with a line extending out of it onto the street in front even though it was still only 1pm. The pandemonium. The best place to get drunk with your friends or enemies at whether you are a mundane, downworlder, Shadowhunter or even in the rare case a demon.

“Why are we here?” Alec asked standing in the line next to Magnus.

“Well we’ve got to run. What better place to stop at then the pandemonium.” He replied.

“What are you going to do? Party until the clave doesn’t want to find us anymore,” Alec said sarcastically.

“Alec!” 

Alec tried to look over all the heads in the line to find whoever had said his name. He found a person weaving their way through the crowd towards them.

“Well if it isn’t our favourite customers,” said the man.

“What?” Alec asked surprised becuase the last time he had been here was when they discovered clary.

“That’s an odd attire you’re wearing there Alec,” he said looking at Alec’s black clothing.

That comment had earned him odd looks from both Magnus and Alec.

“Well What are you waiting for? Let’s go,” the man that no one knew said.

They stood their dumbfounded and unmoving. The person turned around facing Magnus and Alec and motioned for them to follow him. 

They started to walk through the crowd following the man who knew them apparently. They got to the front and just walked straight through without having to stop to show the guard anything at all.

They walk in and take a seat at one of the many tables surrounding the dance floor. There wasn’t many people in the club at the moment but considering the line outside it will soon be packed with downworlders and mundanes alike.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked.


	4. Why do we insist on crossing bridges that don’t exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but this might be my last chapter upload for a while becuse school started again a couple days ago. I live in Australia and I’m still in high school so yea.

“What do you mean they aren’t here?!” 

Robert Lightwood took a step back as the man shouted at him. He didn’t know what to do exactly as he wanted to help his eldest child and his boyfriend but he was also the inquisitor. This was his job.

“You’re the inquisitor. Why are you letting them run off!” 

“Exactly,” Robert said, “I am the inquisitor, not you Horace. I am a higher authority then you.”

Horace stood still shocked. His hands though shook in anger as Robert wouldn’t understand why they needed those pesky downworlders hunted down. 

And that included Alec Lightwood and the blackthorns.

Maryse entered the training room just as Horace raised his hands prepared to attack the inquisitor.

“What is going on in here?” Maryse shouts.

Horace turns to her smiling. “We were just about to head out weren’t we robert?”

————

“I can get one myself,” Magnus said clicking his fingers and magicing a drink to appear in his hands.

“I’m assuming you would like the usual then Alexander?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said confused, “but who are you?”

“Are you asking for my name?” He said grinning.

“Please just answer him,” Magnus said leaning back into the red, heart shaped cushions.

“Well I normally don’t look like this I can tell you that,” he said pointing to himself “but for the purpose of this discussion you can call me.”  
He leaned back in thought before choosing on the name “shade.”

“So shade,” Magnus says “how is it that you know both Alexander and I yet we do not know you?”

Shade chuckled and leaned over the table staring into magnus’s eyes. 

“Just a simple mind trick,” he said leaning back down and spinning magic around his hand.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other sharing the same question. Why would this warlock need to steal their memories and how exactly powerful was he. 

Before they could get an answer to their burning questions, Shade looked at the door alarmed and jumped out of his chair and swung around gripping the table for support.

“You should go,” he ordered.

Alec and Magnus got out of their seats and ran towards the back of the club. Shade grabbed magnus’s arm and whispered something in his ear, that alec could not make out, as they ran. 

The big doors were thrown open as a group of shadowhunters charged in being lead by Horace Dearborn with Robert Lightwood following him. Alec dared not to turn around to face the shadowhunters as they all had active runes scattered all over their bodies. 

“Alec!” 

He flinched at the tone of voice and stops where he is turning around on the spot facing back again towards the crowd of shadowhunters which sadly included Robert Lightwood.

He clenches his fists as magic travels through his body towards his hands. He waves his hand in front of him making himself invisible to all those looking at him. Or more like where he was standing.

“Where did he go!?” Horace shouted over the sea of whispers coming from the rest of the group.

Alec escapes through the back pushing a shocked Magnus, after the magic spectacle Alec just did, ahead of him. Magnus looks back at approximately where Alec is walking confused. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asks.

Alec holds onto magnus’s shoulder allowing him to see him. He didn’t know how but it was like his magic already knew what to do.

Magnus’s arms wrap around Alecs neck. Magnus pulls back after a couple seconds.

“How did you do that?”

Alec shrugs. “I really don’t know,” he says looking down at his hands. “But I don’t think I can keep it up much longer. So let’s go.”

Magnus nods his head in agreement before they race out the back exit, carefully opening the security door to the bright sunset outdoors and a group of shadowhunters.

Alec gasps and stops moving where he now stands. The shadowhunters point towards them and whisper among themselves.

“They can’t see us remember. So if we just carefully move past them we can escape,” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear.

Alec gets down into a fighting stance and inches his way around the big group, with Magnus doing the same after Alec. Alec would hold his breath and freeze whenever a Shadowhunter would appear to be looking at them or get to close, he would then let it go panting once they moved.

They made it around the group with absolutely no problems.

Alec looked around the bustling Brooklyn street they had walked to. He pulled Magnus into the closest empty alleyway and let go of the magic that was shielding them from the prying eyes of those shadowhunters. Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he let go.

After Magnus finished fussing over his appearance, even with Alec telling him several times he was perfect, they walked out of the Brooklyn alleyway that got blessed by a glittery high warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter boyfriend-well not much anymore.

“With the clave coming after us, you’re worrying about how you look?” Alec says raising an eyebrow.

“A man has always got to look good, even in the face of possible death. Especially if that man we are talking of wants to have a beautiful death.”

Alec laughs.

“More like a glittery death.”

Magnus smiles. “Glittery deaths are reserved for only the best of us. And you would find that is me.”

Alec rolled his eyes but their was amusement held in them still.

They continued weaving through the crowds of people in silence for a few minutes.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, stopping and pulling Magnus to the side as to not hog the pathway.

“I thought we could head back to the apartment,” Magnus said before continuing after Alec’s shocked look, “and before you ask I didn’t feel anybody trespassing into the apartment.”

 

Magnus pushes open the door to the apartment and carefully makes his way in. Alec’s walks into the building afterwards.

“Jace?” Magnus asks after seeing the familiar blond seated in his favourite seat.

The man in speaking looks over at the couple in the doorway. The look on his face worried Alec.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked his Parabatai.

“Izzy’s gone,” he choked out.

 

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways. The man who owned then looked around nervously, fiddling with the hem of his tight shirt.

A woman strutted down the hall towards this man. She walked with an air of authority and power. She stopped walking and looked at the anxious man in front of her.

“Did you do it?” She asked.

In the dark it would’ve been difficult for a mundane to see the man shaking his head in answer. But this didn’t stop the girl from seeing it.

“Kill him.”

He looks at her pleadingly and with fearful eyes. And with that she turns around and leaves allowing a man in all black come from behind and cleanly cut off the mans head. He looks up at the receding body of the woman.

“What do you want me to do with it?”

She waves her hand and says “Put it somewhere the shadowhunters could find it. Give them a nasty little shock.”

She continues walking down the hole and approaches a struggling girl strapped into a seat with a gag around her mouth. She looks at the woman with wide eyes.

“Now I hope you did enjoy the show.”


	5. So long soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they find who took izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just watch to much umbrella academy and shadowhunters. WHY DID THEY RELEASE THEM AT SIMILAR TIMES!! anyways I also kept getting distracted and school. School sucks.  
> Anyways enjoy this brand new chapter!  
> Oh Yee going to try and finish most of the story during the holidays if I can.

“What?”

The lights flickered dangerously overhead, threatening to explode, due to Alec’s outburst at his sisters current predicament.

“Izzy’s missing.”

“When?”

Alec rubbed the ridge of his nose calming himself before he burst all of the lights.

Jace took a deep breath. “She disappeared not long after the clave left.”

“Why didn’t you contact me or anything?”

Jace looked at his parabatai.

“I tried calling you like a million times but you wouldn’t answer, so I came here.”

Alec rummaged Around in his pocket and pulled out his cracked phone. He pushed the on button and the screen flickered on with all of the missed calls and unread messages from a variety of different people. The main name popping up as Jace Herondale.

He scrolled down through lol of the newer notifications to the one on the bottom.

Jace:Izzy’s gone

Alec looks worriedly at Magnus and jace. 

“Where could she be?”

Before jace could get a reply out, a fiery piece of paper appears out of thin air and floats into Magnus’ open palm. He flips it over to read the writing on the paper.

“Camille…” Magnus whispers.

“Isn’t she dead?” Jace asks.

Magnus straightens up and looks at jace. “Apparently not.”

“How do you know it’s her?” Alec asks, “for all we know it could be someone else.”

“No it’s certainly her, same handwriting.” Magnus says clearing his throat, “but what’s more important is what’s in the note.”

He hands it to Alec to read over. 

Dear Magnus and his Alec  
I’ve got your Isabelle here with me  
If you would like her back I’ll negotiate a deal  
That is once you come here.  
And below that was an address to a warehouse in Manhattan.

Alec looked up at his boyfriend and parabatai before scrunching up the message and placing the scrunched up paper in his pocket. 

“I just don’t feel like I get included in this stuff anymore,” Jace whispered, “I feel like that one character that just keeps popping up when needed.”

 

With all of their gear on and weapons strapped to them, apart from Magnus who just fussed around with his outfit, they walked out of the apartment.

They appeared outside of the ginormous warehouse with cracked windows and many boxes could be seen from outside that were stacked on top of each other. It almost looked like the perfect scene for a murder to happen at. 

“Well I think it might be best that we get runes up if we are going to face a vampire way older then most of us,” Jace said grabbing out his stele and offering it to Alec to draw on him with.

Alec took the Adama’s tool out of jace’s hand and started to apply a variety of angelic runes on him. When finished he turned the handle around and handed it back to the owner. He patted down his pockets without feeling any sign of the instrument used to draw on shadowhunters.

“I think I might’ve dropped mine,” he said with realisation.

“Well then we can just use his,” Magnus cut in, “because we may not have enough to time to save Isabelle if she’s already eaten by a savage vampire.”

“Right.”

Jace quickly drew the needed runes on to Alec’s body before attempting to put it back into his pocket.

“Wait,” Alec said looking at Magnus, “do you perhaps want any?”

Magnus contemplated this question thinking of the pros and cons. The pros outnumbered the cons sadly.

“I’ll have a couple I guess.”

Alec grabbed back the stele and went about drawing an agility and accuracy runs along with a couple others to help in their upcoming fight with a thought to be dead vampire.

Magnus rubbed the areas Alec had drawn the runes on.

“I never understand how you guys can go through this all the time. It hurts like hell,” Magnus hissed, “Well then on that note I think it may be a good time to go and get your sister back,” he said composing himself again.

They walked to the entrance to the warehouse and the original shadowhunters hauled open the big doors. They formed a group with the two shadowhunters having their weapon of choice out and Magnus with magic gracing his fingers.

The group of three creeped around the side of a stack of boxes to find nothing on the other side. They continued to do this each sharing a look of despair as nothing appeared.

Once they reached what appeared to be the back of the warehouse they creeped around to the side of it zigzagging their way through the towers of stacked boxes threatening to come down if anything were to hit them.

They finally heard a voice. It was a beautiful one filled with the grace of an angel. Although the owner of the voice may as well be a demon.

It was taunting someone unseen and out of the sight of the three people just standing over the stack. 

Alec motioned for Jace to stay where he was and in return he got a look as if to say she is my sister as well. Alec merely just shook his head in return.

“I know you’re there sweetie,” came the angelic voice, “there’s no need to hide from me, as I am a vampire with better hearing then you.”

Her heels could be heard clinking towards the three of them. Alec turned to his companions and they all walked out with their weapons of choice out and pointed at the vampire.

She raised her hands above her head and smirked, she motioned with her hands to put the weapons down and get rid of the magic. They didn’t move.

“Unless you would like a dead sister?”

She looked at the the figure chained up with a gag struggling in the chair behind her. Behind that there was a man with what looked to be a long sword that had recently been used as the blood had not yet been cleaned off of the weapon.

Jace slowly placed his weapon on the ground unwillingly and Alec followed with Magnus putting out his magic hands.

“Ok good boys,” camille said, “Now get them away from your reach.”

At the looks of the three she continued, “Well I don’t want you to kill me. Oh and Magnus I got you some beautiful bracelets.”

She grabbed a pair of black bracelets ,that were clearly enchanted in some way, and handed them to Magnus to put on his wrists. 

While this happens the two shadowhunters, well sort of anyways, pushed their weapons behind them with their feet.

“Now that that’s been sorted we can perhaps negotiate a deal,” she smiled, “then girl for something I want.”  
Magnus locked eyes with the woman. “And what is it that you want?”

She laughed.

“Oh silly, isn’t it clear what I want?”

They looked at her confused. Nobody knew what she wanted.

“I want what I wanted the last time, Alec,” she grinned, “Raphael dead.”

“We’re not killing him, Camille.”

“Fine then I guess she can die.”

The man walked up behind Isabelle and grabbed his large sword. He placed it near Izzy’s neck and slowly dragged it across the surface leaving a faint line of blood from where it was.

“NOOOO!!”

Then all hell broke loose.


	6. Not afraid to keep on living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. The red scrolls of magic are really good so far. And Shazam is a great movie, 100% recommend becuase it had twenty one pilots in it.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this new chapter.

 

Alec felt the power he held inside of him bubble out and explode out fuelled by his anger. He didn’t bother trying to leash control over it as long as it didn’t harm the ones he loved only the ones who dared hurt them.

He had sent Camille and her comrade hurtling into the walls lining the building, knocking them out and leaving a faint trail of blood in its wake.

Even after the destruction caused his magic could be felt by everyone nearby making them wary to even make any movements towards him in case he hurt them. Well that was apart from Magnus who carefully inched towards the panting Alec.

“Alec,” he whispered.

Alec lifted his head and looked into magnus’ loving eyes. He tried to lift his body off of the cold ground but Magnus pushed him back down.

“Don’t try to do anything at the moment. You’ve already exerted yourself with the magic.”

“But what about iz?” His voice wavered at the end.

Magnus looked at jace helping his sister up off of the floor. She seemed to be completely fine from a distance, and that was possible close up as well as seen by the confused expression on jace’s face.

He placed a reassuring hand on Alec’s shoulder. “She’ll be ok alec.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He nervously looked at his sister and hauled himself up onto his feet even against all of Magnus’ protests.

He walked over to his traumatised sister. Her eyes were a bright red and filled with tears that were streaming down her red face.

He lifted her head up so that she looked at him and hugged her.

“I’m so happy you’re ok.”

“Me to,” she whispered. “I was scared that I would be leaving you when he had threatened me with that sword and…”

She felt her throat where the skin had been separated by the sword.

“Did you heal me?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, “my main concern when doing that magic was to save you and Magnus and Jace. I guess I might have healed you as well.”

Alec held his head as a wave of pain came over him. He couldn’t hear anything anymore other then the harsh voice and the flames lacing the voice. It was horrible.  
Everything happening in the real world seemed to be covered by a layer of water and he was underwater unable to hear anything or respond to it. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that Magnus was going through a similar thing somehow.

The pain subsided and his and magnus’ bodies flopped to the ground where they were. Isabelle and Jace were calling out their names hoping for a reaction.

Meanwhile the two sort of warlocks were to be seen in the home of one of the princes of hell. Asmodeus.

The prince was seen wearing a boisterous outfit with human and demon skulls on the crimson sleeves with his catlike eyes on show.

“Nice to finally meet you Alec Lightwood,” he said smiling, “although I’ve already met you before you just simply won’t remember. Would you like to keep it that’s way or not?”

Alec looked at Magnus and back at asmodeus again.

“Do these memories have anything to do with being torchered.”

“Yes.”

And with that Alec was holding his head in pain again as all of the blocked memories flooded through.

He saw flickers of memories covered in red and orange. He heard himself screaming in most of them as the flames licked at his torso. He could taste the ashes in his dry mouth, although that could’ve been because he was in literal hell.

The memories stopped on one specific memory.

 _Alec_ _was_ _standing_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _room_ _with_ _no_ _way_ _to_ _move_. _Asmodeus_ _was_ _sitting_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_ _on_ _his_ _throne_ _with_ _a_ _worried_ _Magnus_ _standing_ _beside_ _him_.

“ _DO_ _IT!_ ”

 _Magnus_ _looked_ _at_ _his_ _boyfriend_ _sadly_. _He_ _didn’t_ _want_ _to_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _him_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _way_ _to_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _there_.

 _Alec_ _looked_ _at_ _Magnus_ _with_ _pleading_ _eyes_.

“ _Just_ _do_ _it_ _magnus_.”

 _Magnus_ _lifted_ _his_ _glowing_ _hands_ _and_ _performed_ _the_ _magic_ _of_ _placing_ _a_ _block_ _on_ _the_ _memories_ _of_ _the_ _torment_ _Alec_ _went_ _through_ _when_ _in_ _Edom_.

“ _I’m_ _so_ _sorry_ _Alec_ ,” _Magnus_ _whispered_ _just_ _before_ _he_ _slipped_ _into_ _darkness_.

The next memory he had was of that night Magnus was in the kitchen and then the morning where he woke being half warlock.

Alec opened his eyes as the memories stopped coming through. He tried to move his head to look at Magnus but he couldn’t move at all.

He struggled to move his body but couldn’t do anything with it at all. Beads of sweat were starting to run down his face and his body was aching as the magic being performed became more dangerous threatening to cut off his air for short periods of time.

“Let him go.”

Magnus clenched his fists at the side of his body. He couldn’t bare to look at his boyfriend like this again. He just couldn’t look at him at all. So he decided to stare Asmodeus hoping that would get his meaning across.

But sadly asmodeus was not one to happily let ones loved ones go when they want that loved one in speaking back. He instead would do it with a price though.

“Come rule with me,” asmodeus said, “then I might consider it.”

“No,” he took in a shaky breath looking at the pained Alec, “let him go then I will do it.”

Alec made a sound between a gurgle and a grunt, it didn’t sound very good.

Asmodeus simply smirked in the way a person would when they thought their side had already won the fight.

“I will release your little play toy.”

That was all that needed to be said before he kept true to it and let Alec breath and move freely again. Alec stretches his limbs out and took three deep breaths attempting to fill his lungs with air again. Although the air in Edom couldn’t be considered pure.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and helped him to stand balance on both feet. He moved his mouth to Alec’s ear and whispered.

“I am so sorry Alec.”

That one phrase had so much emotion hidden in it that Alec couldn’t help but let the emotions he felt be conveyed onto his face.

“Aw how sweet.”

Alec glared at asmodeus’ smiling form. He felt the magic he had bubble up inside of him again. This time it would cause a whole lot more damage he could already tell.

The magic bursted out of his body and he aimed it at asmodeus. There was a huge explosion and dust sprayed everywhere.

“Stupid shadowhunter,” asmodeus said rising from the smoke, “you can’t stand a chance against me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also follow my tumblr I don’t know how to get urls so just search for it maybe?  
> zeoneandlonely-Tuna


	7. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work and it’s also not my longest. Also I can’t believe phil finally told us his hair isn’t actually black

“Alec!” Izzy held her aching head as her gaze floated around the warehouse looking for her brother and his boyfriend who had mysteriously disappeared just when she was getting rescued.

She hauled herself up off of the chair she was trapped in for the time she was with Camille and dragged herself to where her brother and his boyfriend were standing not seconds before collapsing in pain and disappearing. It was almost as if they had been teleported Izzy thought.

“I can’t feel alec anywhere,” jace said worried, “but I could feel his pain before and it was intense.”

Izzy looked at the spot that the two were and noticed the faint red circles burned into the ground. She hobbled over to the two circles and bent down poking a quick finger at the burns but quickly pulling them back at the heat.

“Jace,” she said catching jaces attention “these are burns in the ground”

“We really shouldn’t be worried about burns in the ground right now.”

“No jace, they’re boiling hot.”

Jace shifted his feet a bit and was suddenly right next to Isabelle and bending down to feel a bit of the burn on the ground before pulling his hand back from the intensity of the heat.

Jace looked intensely at his hand for a couple seconds looking as if he wanted to kill the world with just his looks. Which Izzy didn’t doubt he could actually do as all the girls always fell for the hero Jace Herondale. 

“This is just brilliant you know,” jace says standing up “malec goes missing the night after robert didn’t come back and without any explanation.”

“Dad died.”

“Wait what?”

“Uh yeah,” she said with tear filled eyes, “he was killed and Camille said that they’d leave the body where it could easily be found by the Shadowhunters.”

By this point the tears were starting to spill out and run down her red face. She felt Jaces sturdy arms wrap around her body in a friendly embrace as the tears streamed down her face. 

They stood there for a couple minute in relative silence in the loving embrace.

As they pulled apart Isabelle looked up at jace wiping away any excess tears that had been lingering on her face. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No iz its okay, I get it your dad just died and your brother just dissapeared into thin air.”

There was a loud band as if the doors to the building had be thrown open by a person. Isabelle and Jace grabbed their weapons prepared for a fight if they needed to. 

As the person or should it be said people turned the corner Isabelle and jace lowered their weapons. There standing in front of them were none other then everyone’s favourite nerd and red head. 

“Isabelle,” simon said smiling the brightest smile anybody had ever seen. But that mood was soon thrown away as clary jumped in with the worst news ever.

“Jace, iz,” clary gulped “we found Roberts body in a nearby dumpster and we tried to find you as quick as possible—“

Isabelle broke down in tears again at the mention of her fathers name and burrowed herself into jaces embrace.

Over the top of Izzy’s head jace spoke. “Can we please see it?”

 

They walked into the institutes infirmary where the body of Robert lightwood was resting. Maryse lightwood could be found resting on a chair nearby with a book in her hands as the institutes healers went around the body inspecting the damage and how it was inflicted on the body.

Maryse looked up from the book she was reading and found the four of them standing in the doorway. She smiled a forced smile and placed the book on the chair she was occupying before they came .

“Isabelle,” she said wrapping her arms around her red faced daughter.

“what happened to you?” she said “we were all so worried.”

“Camille—“

“Magnus!?” Clary shouted.

Everyone looked over at the lean figure in the doorway. He appeared to be holding his side in pain.

“Alec,” he said before promptly passing out in the doorway.

“Shit Magnus,” Simon said as he sped towards the man and picked him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter in several years it will have 3 words


End file.
